I dreamed a dream
by Nikun
Summary: Tak pernah terbayang di benaknya bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini saat suami dan anaknya kini perlahan meninggalkannya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Mpreg (maybe?)**

* * *

Hari itu tidak seperti biasanya. Matahari yang seharusnya menampakan diri kini enggan menyinari sudut kota yang biasanya terlihat hangat. Suara tawa dan kecupan hangat pun kini menjadi sesuatu yang langka.

"_Moshi, moshi Sasuke Uchiha disini. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat telefon saat ini, tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep—"_

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menuntup sambungan telefon saat hanya voice mail dari suaminya yang kembali terdengar. Tiga puluh kali sudah ia mencoba mencoba menghubungi orang bernama Sasuke itu, tiga puluh kali pula ia gagal.

Mata birunya menatap layar handphone dan jendela secara bergantian, tatapan khawatir dan gelisah terlukis jelas di mata jernih itu.

'clek—'

Suara pintu terbuka mampu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah jendela. Seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang tampak keluar dari salah satu ruangan yang berada di lorong yang dipenuhi warna putih tersebut, dengan sigap ia menghampiri wanita itu dengan wajah yang mengambarkan kekhawatiran yang berlipat ganda.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?"

"Naruto, duduklah"

Mendengar perintah itu pemuda bernama Naruto kembali terduduk di kursi pelastik berwarna biru, kedua kakinya lemas namun ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari dokter yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Keadaanya memburuk, ia harus di operasi secepatnya" jelas dokter itu dengan nada prihatin.

Hancur sudah pertahanan diri Naruto. Pemuda itu kini tak lagi sanggup menahan air matanya. Tubuhnya mungkin ambruk kelantai jika saja dokter wanita itu tidak dengan sigap memeluknya dan mengelus pelan punggung pemuda itu.

"A-apa yang harus aku lakukan Baa-chan? Sasuke hiks di-dia tidak bisa dihubungi sama sekali" ia berujar pelan di antara isakannya. Dokter yang di panggil Baa-chan itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak peduli pada jaket putihnya yang kini basah oleh air mata karena kini pun air mata sudah tergenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak bisakah aku saja yang menjadi donor?" ucapan itu lebih terdengar seperti pernyataan putus asa ketimbang sebuah pertanyaan.

"Naruto—"

Dokter bername tag Tsunade itu mengangkat kepala Naruto dan memaksanya menatap ke arahnya. Sepotong hati Tsunade hancur saat melihat wajah pemuda yang sudah ia anggap anak tersebut penuh dengan keputus asaan.

"Kau tahu hanya dia yang mungkin cocok dan memenuhi kreteria menjadi donor. Kau, kita sudah mencobanya dan kita berdua tahu kalau kau tidak mungkin menjadi donor" sambungnya lembut sembari mengusap air mata di mata biru tersebut.

"Tap—"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini sebelumnya Naruto, dan kau sudah berjanji kepadaku bahwa kau tidak akan memaksaku melakukan ini padamu"

"Tapi ini tentang anakku Baa-chan, aku tak mungkin membirkan anakku mati karena ke egoisanku. Persetan dengan kesehatanku, anakku—" Pemuda itu menunduk, ia tak berani melihat sepasang mata yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Harusnya kau mengerti, Anakku jauh lebih berharga baa-chan" sambungnya pelan. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar hebat saat ia kembali menanggis.

"Kau sudah aku anggap anak Naruto, aku tak bisa melakukan ini saat aku tahu bahwa kita masih punya pilihan lain"

"Tapi kau juga tahu kalau 'pilihan' lain itu hampir tidak mungkin, Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya Baa-chan. Sudah empat bulan dia tidak ada kabar"

Tsunade merasakan kemarahan yang membakar di dalam hatinya. Sejak awal ia tahu bahwa pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memang brengsek dan kini ia harus menyaksikan kebenaran dari pemikirannya saat itu, tetapi rasa marah justru lebih ditunjukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah gagal, ia gagal saat ia membiarkan anaknya menikah dengan pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut sepuluh tahun silam dan kini Naruto lah yang harus menerima konsikuensi dari kebodohannya itu.

"Ak-aku ingin ke Toilet dulu, tolong beritahu aku jika Menma sudah sadar" dan dengan begitu pemuda tersebut bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkannya dengan langkah lunglai.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini"

* * *

Naruto menatap bayangan wajahnya di cermin, ia bahkan hampir tidak mengenali wajahnya sendiri saat ini.

Kantung mata yang kini semakin menghitam membuat mata birunya menjadi terlihat lebih kelam, bahkan rambut pirangnya yang dulu ia kira terlalu cerah kini terlihat berwarna kuning pucat. Kejadian berapa bulan ini memang benar-benar menyita seluruh tenaganya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia tertidur atau makan dan minum.

Dipikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada dua orang yang ia cintai melebihi apapun didunia ini.

Menma dan Sasuke. Dua nama yang tak berhenti berputar di kepalanya, bahkan saat Tsunade membiusnya untuk membuatnya tertidur beberapa waktu lalu.

Menma, anak yang baginya adalah keajaiban. Anak yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di salah satu ranjang di rumah sakit ini. Anak yang kini tengah berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Sungguh, baginya melihat anaknya dalam kondisi seperti itu merupakan siksaan terberat yang pernah ia rasakan.

Dan Sasuke,

Hanya ada kekhawatiran dan kekecewaan saat ia mengingat nama itu. Bagaimana tidak, saat suami yang dulu sudah berikrar untuk setia menemanimu kini hilang bagai ditelan bumi. Tanpa kabar, dan sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi. Bukan sekali-dua kali ia mencari sosok yang sangat di rindukannya itu. Tak ada nama yang ia ingat yang tidak ia tanyakan perihal keberadaan pria itu. Tapi usahanya nihil, Sasuke seolah tidak ingin ditemukan.

Kondisi anaknya yang memburuklah yang membuat Naruto berhenti mencari sang suami ke seluruh pelosok negri, tapi bukan berarti ia menyerah. Tak ada hari yang tidak dihabiskan Naruto untuk mencoba menghubungi suaminya itu.

Apalagi,

Apalagi setelah ia tau bahwa hanya pria berambut hitam itu yang mampu menyelamatkan nyawa putranya. Hanya pria itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya tumpuan harapannya saat ini, maka ia telah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk menemukan Sasuke.

Lagipula Menma membutuhkan Tou-sannya seperti ia membutuhkan suaminya.

Dengan satu tarikan nafas panjang ia memutuskan untuk kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel suaminya.

"_Moshi, moshi Sasuke Uchiha disini. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat telefon saat ini, tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep—"_

"Sasuke, ini aku Naruto. Aku mengerti jika kau tidak lagi mencintaiku, tapi kumohon pulanglah. Bukan untukku tapi untuk anak kita. Kondisinya memburuk, Menma membutuhkanmu. Kau boleh membenciku, tapi kumohon padamu. Pulanglah untuk Menma, untuk anakmu"

Dan tangisanpun kembali pecah di tengah kesunyian.

* * *

AN:

Nikun tau masih banyak fic Nikun yang belom di lanjutin dan malah buat fic multi chapter yang lain, Gomen nee~

Nikun bakal berusaha konsisten sama semua fic Nikun yang lainnya. Mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kekurangan dan kalau ceritanya terlalu pasaran.

Feedback and review akan sangat membantu Nikun memperbaiki segala kekurangan Nikun.


	2. chapter 2

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Mpreg (maybe?), cerita sinetron abis, gaje**

_**Italic - flashback**_

* * *

"_Kenapa harus kau yang selalu pergi?"_

_Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja saat Naruto memberikan tas hitam itu kepada suaminya. Nada keberatan jelas terasa di kalimat itu membuat Sasuke mengecup kembali kening suaminya itu. Ia tersenyum lembut kepada pemuda pemilik iris terbiru yang pernah ia temui itu._

"_Aku hanya pergi beberapa hari, mungkin beberapa minggu. Ada pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan"_

_Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda tidak suka. Ia kesal karena ia harus membiarkan suaminya kembali pergi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan yang baginya tak pernah ada habisnya itu. Ia tahu bahwa posisi Sasuke memang cukup penting, tapi bisakah suaminya itu menyempatkan diri untuk berlibur untuk beberapa saat saja._

"_Tak bisakah orang lain yang melakukannya, kau kan baru pulang beberapa hari yang lalu" Ia tahu itu cukup egois, tapi ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya yang entah kenapa terasa sangat tidak ikhlas membiarkan sang suami pergi._

"_Ayolah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, hanya aku yang bisa melakukan pekerjaan ini dan lagi pula kau tahu ini satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan promosi. Aku janji aku akan menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin"_

_Naruto mengangguk pelan, bagaimanapun ia harus mendukung suaminya itu. Ia mengecup bibir suaminya sebagai tanda perpisahan sembari menampik semua perasaan tidak rela ia bergejolak di hatinya saat ini._

"_Hati-hati, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hubungi aku saat kau sudah tiba disana" bisik Naruto sesaat setelah melepaskan ciuman itu._

_Sasuke memeluk erat suaminya, ia mengangguk dan berbisik _

"_Kau juga, jaga dirimu sampai aku kembali dan kutitipkan anak kita padamu"_

* * *

"Tou-chan"

Suara lemah itu menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia menatap bocah berumur lima tahun itu yang kini menatapnya khawatir.

"Tou-chan kenapa? Tou-chan sakit?"

Pertanyaan polos itu membuat Naruto ingin tertawa miris. Anaknya itu memang sebuah anugrah, ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki anak laki-laki itu. Bagaimana tidak, disaat seluruh tubuh kecilnya tertancap berbagai macam alat kesehatan medis yang Naruto sendiri tak tahu apa namanya, malaikat kecil itu malah menghawatirkan kondisi Tou-channya.

"Tidak, Tou-chan tidak apa-apa. Nee, Menma mau apel lagi" Ia mencoba mencerahkan suasana dengan tersenyum dan dengan cekatan ia kembali mengambil sebutir apel dari meja di samping ranjang. Mengupasnya dan berpura-pura bahwa anaknya kini tidak sedang memandang nya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Demi tuhan, tatapan khawatir seperti itu tidak seharusnya dimiliki bocah berumur lima tahun.

"Tou-chan?" sepasang tangan kecil mengenggam tangan tan yang jauh lebih besar dari tangannya yang pucat. Gerakan sederhana itu membuat Naruto berhenti mengupas apel.

"Tou-chan memikirkan Tou-san lagi ya?"

Butuh seluruh kendali diri Naruto untuk tidak kembali menanggis mendengar pertanyaan dari anaknya itu. Ia menggeleng pelan dan mencoba tersenyum cerah kearah anaknya.

"Kau bicara apa sih, tentu saja bukan. Tou-chan hanya lupa membawakanmu baju ganti saat akan kesini" Sebuah kebohongan yang sudah lama ia tunjukan kepada anaknya sehingga ia sudah ahli menyembunyikan perasaanya dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

Namun Menma sudah berkali-kali melihat kebohongan itu untuk bisa tertipu lagi. Bocah itu tahu setiap kali pandagan di mata biru itu terlihat kosong itu berarti ayahnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar menganggunya.

"Bohong," Ucap bocah itu pada akhirnya.

Naruto menghela nafas. Hal yang terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah bertengkar dengan anaknya. Ia tak ingin melanjukan pembicaraan ini lagi sehingga ia mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh bocah itu.

"Tidurlah. Ingat kata Tsunade baa-chan, kau harus banyak istirahat jika ingin cepat sembuh. Tou-chan tidak akan kemana-mana" ucapnya dengan senyuman namun nada lelah jelas terdengar.

Menma menganggu dan memejamkan matanya.

Melihat anaknya kini tertidur, Naruto kini memutuskan untuk berdiri ke balkon kamar rawat anaknya dan setelah memastikan pintu kaca penghubung antara balkon dan kamar sudah terkunci rapat Ia kembali memeriksa handphone miliknya, rasa campur aduk menghampiri benaknya saat ia membuka jajaran kontak dan melihat nama suaminya di urutan teratas dari semua nama lainnya. Ia menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya memutuskan kembali menghubungi kontak itu.

"_Moshi, moshi Sasuke Uchiha disini. Aku tidak bisa mengangkat telefon saat ini, tolong tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep—"_

"Sasuke, ini aku Naruto. Aku tak tahu apa kau mendengar pesan dariku, jika iya maka mungkin kau lelah mendengar suaraku tapi Sasuke aku hanya ingin memberi tahu jika Menma sudah sadar. Aku masih memohon kepadamu, pulanglah—"

"clek—"

Mata biru itu membulat sempurna saat seseorang diujung telefon mengangkat telefonnya. Keheningan terdengar beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara memenuhi indra pendengarannya.

"Hallo," sebuah suara feminim menyapanya.

Seribu satu pemikiran memenuhi pemikirannya saat ia mendengar suara wanita itu. Ia tak bisa berfikir jernih lagi, seakan ada kabut hitam yang memenuhi pemikirannya saat ini.

"Siapa kamu? Kenapa kau bisa memegang handphone Sasuke?"

"Maaf tuan, saya mohon tuan tenang sedikit" suara wanita itu terdengar sedikit panik saat mendengar lontaran pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sejenak saat sebuah pemikiran absurd kini memenuhi otaknya. Kenapa ada wanita asing yang mengangkat telefonnya yang seharusnya ditunjukan untuk suaminya. Apakah benar dugaannya bahwa Sasuke benar-benar meninggalkannya demi seorang wanita lain. Bahwa perjalanan bisnis itu hanya alasan Sasuke untuk pergi bersama wanita lain.

Tak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya bahwa penghianatan rasanya akan sepahit ini.

"Siapa kau_?_" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaanya lagi dengan nada dingin, ia mencoba untuk tidak berteriak kepada wanita yang kini berada di ujung sambungan telefonnya.

"Nama saya Sakura, saya adalah istri dari Uchiha Sasuke"

'deg!'

Bagaikan bom, kalimat sederhana itu seperti menjadi pemicu ledakan hebat yang kini memporak porandakan dunianya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Kedua kakinya lemas seketika, ia harus bersandar pada teralis besi itu agar tidak ambruk.

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" bisiknya. Tak ada nada dingin disana, yang ada hanya ada kebingungan dan kekecewaan.

"Naruto-san kan? Kumohon, Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini di telefon"

"Apa maumu?—"

"Aku sungguh tak ingin membicarakan ini lewat telefon, bisakah kita bertemu dan membicarakan ini semua?"

Naruto mencengkram keras teralis besi hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Rasa kemarahan kembali menghampirinya bahkan lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Ia tak yakin apakah ia bisa menemui wanita yang menjadi bukti bahwa suaminya selama ini mengkhianatinya.

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto membalikan tubuhnya dan menatap anaknya dari jendela kaca besar yang memisahkan mereka. Demi Menma

"Baiklah,"

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu bisakah kita bertemu lusa siang? Aku akan memberi tahu tempat dan nomor handphone ku"

Naruto menganggu pelan hingga ia sadar Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Baiklah"

"Terimakasih, nee Naruto-san. Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku juga tak siap menghadapi saat seperti ini"

'Tak ada orang yang siap untuk menerima kabar bahwa suaminya telah berselingkuh, dasar Jalang!' jerit nya dalam hati namun alih-alih menyuarakannya Naruto memilih untuk terdiam dan memutuskan mengakhiri sambungan telefon itu tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun.

Setelah menghabiskan beberapa saat untuk menangkan diri Naruto kembali membuka kontak di handphone nya. Setelah beberapa waktu sebuah suara terdengar di handphone nya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi, Hinata-chan?"

"Na-Naruto kun? Ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum lemah mendengar suara gadis bernama Hinata itu. Gadis itu selalu terlihat gugup setiap berbicara dengannya, bahkan kebiasaan itu terbawa hingga kesambungan telefon seperti ini.

"Bisakah aku meminta tolong?"

"Te-tentu, Memangnya Naruto kun mau mi-minta tolong apa?"

"Bisakah kau jaga Menma besok? Aku harus keluar kota"

"Tentu saja,"

"Terimakasih ya Hinata"

"Sama-sama Naruto-kun"

Dan sambungan telefon itu terputus. Naruto memasukan handphone nya ke saku celana dan kembali kedalam ruang rawat anaknya.

"Tou-chan?"

Naruto terperanjat kaget saat tiba-tiba suara Menma menyapanya. Rupanya anak itu sedari tadi sama sekali tidak tidur. Tipikal Uchiha yang keras kepala.

Naruto memutuskan duduk di tepi ranjang anaknya, ia harus berhati-hati untuk tidak mengenai berbagai macam kabel yang melintang di sekitar ranjang itu. Ia menatap mata biru anaknya yang serupa dengan miliknya itu dan mengusap lembut helaian hitam rambut anaknya.

"Besok Hinata nee-chan akan kesini, ia akan menjagamu beberapa hari"

"Tou-chan mau kemana?" Walau Menma sudah mengenal Hinata dengan baik tapi tetap saja kehadirannya tidak bisa mengantikan kehadiran Tou-channya itu. Ada sebersit rasa takut yang dirasakan bocah itu saat sosok Naruto tak ada di sampingnya.

"Tou-chan harus keluar kota beberapa hari sayang"

Perkataan Naruto entah mengapa membuat Menma menanggis kencang. Naruto panik, walaupun masih kecil tak biasanya anaknya menanggis seperti ini. Tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Naruto memilih untuk memeluk tubuh mungil putranya itu.

"Tou-chan jangan pergi hiks, Menma tidak mau Tou-chan juga pergi seperti Tou-san"

Kini Naruto mengerti, tenyata bukan hanya dirinya yang trauma dengan kepergian Sasuke. Selama ini Menma juga merasakannya dan pernyataan Naruto tadilah yang menginggatkan bocah itu akan perkataan Tou-sannya di hari mereka terakhir kali bertemu. Naruto merasa bodoh karena tak memikirkan itu sebelumnya.

"Shuushh, jangan menanggis ya. Tidak, Tou-chan tidak akan pergi dalam waktu yang lama Tou-chan janji Tou-chan akan pulang keesokan harinya" Naruto mengusap lembut air mata dari wajah putranya.

"hiks Janji jari manis?"

"Janji jari manis"

Naruto mengangkat jari manisnya dan menautkan jari mereka. Ia mengelitik pelan perut anaknya hingga bocah itu tertawa geli. Mendengar tawa itu senyum tulus kembali terkembang diwajah Naruto.

"Nah kali ini kau harus benar-benar tidur, Tou-chan akan menemanimu"

Naruto ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh putranya dan mendekap pangeran kecilnya itu. Ia menyenandungkan sebuah lullaby yang dulu sering ia dengar saat ia masih kecil. Ia bernyanyi sampai Menma benar-benar terlelap ke alam mimpi. Melihat wajah tertidur anaknya yang begitu damai membuat hati Naruto terasa hangat walau segala cobaan yang menghadangnya tanpa ampun Menma lah yang menjadi alasannya untuk tetap berdiri kokoh.

Anaknya itu bukan sekedar buah hatinya. Anaknya itu adalah kompas yang menjaga nya agar tidak tersesat. Anaknya itu adalah cahaya yang menuntunya menjauh dari kegelapan. Anaknya adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat dunianya tetap berputar pada porosnya.

Baginya Menma adalah segalanya dan jika harus berhadapan dengan suami yang telah menghancurkan hatinya itu menjadi satu-satunya cara agar Menma bisa terus bernafas maka hal itu akan ia lakukan. Sial, bahkan jika ia harus menghentikan waktu untuk menyelamatkan putranya pun maka akan ia lakukan.

Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia akan menemui wanita bernama Sakura itu.

Demi Menma, Demi anaknya

Ya, Demi anaknya

* * *

AN:

Tadaa~ Nikun mengepost chap 2. Untuk sedikit pencerahan Menma disini adalah anak dari Naruto dan Sasuke, dapet dari mana? Itu masih bakal Nikun ceritain nanti tapi bukan sekarang *wink

Biar gak bingung si Menma itu manggil Naruto Tou-chan dan manggil Sasuke Tou-san soalnya kalau salah satu dari mereka dipanggil Kaa-san rasanya rada aneh heheheh

Feedback and review akan sangat membantu Nikun memperbaiki segala kekurangan Nikun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I Dreamed a dream**

**Author: Nikun**

**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Typo bertebaran, Mpreg (maybe?), bahasa sinetron abis, gaje**

_**Italic - flashback**_

* * *

Entah kenapa hujan pertama di bulan itu justru memilih turun hari ini. Hari yang tak pernah Naruto bayangkan sebelumnya akan ia hadapi. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia harus menemui seorang bernama Sakura.

Haruno Sakura— ah bukan

Uchiha Sakura.

Naruto mengelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa miris. Ia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang dengan polos dan bodohnya percaya begitu saja pada suaminya itu. Suami yang bahkan sudah menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Suami yang mencampakan dirinya dan anak mereka. Anak yang kini tenggah terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit dan sangat membutuhkan kehadiran Tou-san nya itu.

Tapi lagi-lagi, anaknya itulah yang membuatnya akhirnya setuju pergi ke tempat ini.

Sekarang disinilah dia, duduk disebuah meja di salah satu cafe yang berada di kota sebelah. Tak pernah ia pikirkan bahwa ternyata selama ini suaminya hanya berada di kota yang tak terlalu jauh dengan kota dimana ia tinggal.

"Aku memang idiot" Bisiknya pada diri sendiri.

Ia mengaduk kopi yang sudah dingin itu. Ia sudah tak peduli sudah berapa lama ia menunggu dan wanita bernama Sakura itu belum juga menampakan dirinya. Tak terlalu keberatan sebenarnya, karena ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada wanita itu nantinya.

Haruskah ia marah, berteriak, atau mungkin menampar wanita yang tega merebut suaminya itu.

Tapi, pada saat akhirnya wanita itu berdiri dihadapannya. Saat itulah Naruto mengeluarkan kata-kata pertamanya yang meluncur begitu saja.

"Ya tuhan," bisiknya lemas

Wanita itu sedang hamil

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Kini ia benar-benar tak tahu situasi apa yang sedang ia jalani saat ini. Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak menanggis, lagipula ia tidak sudi menanggis dihadapan wanita itu.

Sakura yang melihat pemuda di hadapannya itu terdiam. Ia perlahan duduk di hadapannya dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada pemuda yang kelihatannya bisa meledak kapan saja. Ia memilih diam dan tak berani mengambil resiko.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba menahan emosinya yang sedari tadi memaksa keluar. Setelah ia yakin tak akan meledak ke wanita di hadapannya itu, ia akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan untuk pertama kalinya benar-benar melihat rupa wanita itu.

Ia cantik

Hell, tentu saja ia cantik. Mana mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau menikahi wanita yang buruk rupa, ia hafal betul ego pria itu. Hal kedua yang Naruto sadari adalah kemiripan wajah itu dengan seseorang di masa lalu Sasuke. Ingatan itu terasa samar dan Naruto tak tahu apakah dugaannya itu benar atau tidak.

"Baiklah—" Ia menatap mata hijau itu.

"Jelaskan semuanya padaku, "

Sakura mengangguk. Jelas terlihat dari bahasa tubuhnya bahwa ia merasa tak nyaman berada disini. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Aku tahu ini terasa berat —"

"Uzumaki— panggil aku Uzumaki Naruto" Potong Naruto cepat. Ia sudah tak sudi menyandang nama Uchiha sebagai namanya.

"Maaf, "

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Sakura mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti benar maksud dari pertanyaan sederhana itu.

"Delapan bulan"

Naruto mencengkram erat sendok yang ia pegang sehingga ia yakin bahwa sendok itu kini sudah bengkok. Ia tak peduli, yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah kenyataan bahwa suaminya sudah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain selama delapan bulan dan tentu sudah menidurinya mengingat kondisi wanita itu saat ini.

"Maaf-maafkan aku. Aku tahu semua ini salahku" Sakura perlahan kini menanggis.

"Harusnya aku tahu bahwa aku seharusnya tak memaksanya hiks" Kalimatnya kini terdengar tak jelas karena diselingi oleh isakan. Beruntung bagi mereka karena saat ini cafe itu sedang sepi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Semua dimulai delapan bulan lalu"

* * *

_Sasuke memandang gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Tangannya masih mengenggam hasil alat test kehamilan yang menampilkan dua buah garis yang saling tumpang tindih. Positif._

"_Sasuke, kumohon katakan sesuatu" Jerit Sakura frustasi. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari wajah gadis itu._

"_Aku harus berkata apa? Ini semua kecelakaan" Pria beriris hitam itu berujar datar akan tetapi garis kekhawatiran terlukis jelas dikeningnya. _

"_Aku tahu, tapi ini semua juga karena salahmu" pekik Sakura._

_Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri, memaksa gadis itu untuk mundur beberapa langkah karena tindakan tiba-tiba itu. Onxy bertemu Emerland. _

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Ka-kau tahukan, tidak mungkin ini terjadi jika kau tidak melakukan itu" _

"_Tidak, jika kau tidak memaksaku"_

'_plak' _

_Sasuke terdiam saat ia merasakan pipinya memerah. Seseorang menamparnya, tidak ada yang pernah berani melakukan itu sebelumnya padanya. Tidak ada._

"_Kau tahu kalau kita berdua sama sekali tidak sadar, Kau tahu itu kan Uchiha!" Beruntung kamar hotel itu kedap suara, jika tidak maka semua orang bisa mendengar teriakan Sakura saat ini. Sasuke menatap dingin gadis dihadapannya, ekspresinya hampir tak berubah. _

"_Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya datar_

"_Tentu saja pertanggung jawaban mu!" Sakura menarik nafas mencoba menenangkan dirinya "Aku ingin kau menjadi ayah yang bertanggung jawab"_

_Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya lebih dalam "Kau tahu aku tidak bisa menikahimu"_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu kau harus siap datang kepemakamanku" Sakura segera berbalik badan namun langkahnya ditahan oleh tangan kekar yang memaksanya untuk berbalik badan dan lagi-lagi melihat mata hitam itu lagi._

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Sudah jelaskan, buat apa aku hidup jika begini jadinya. Sadar tidak kalau kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku" Kalimat itu hampir tak terdengar di antara tangisan yang kini bercampur amarah._

"_Ayah dan Ibuku pasti akan membuangku, pernahkah kau berfikir apa yang aku tanggung jika mereka tahu aku ini hamil tanpa suami" sambungnya._

"_Kita bisa menggugurkannya" Jawab Sasuke enteng._

_Mata emerald itu membulat tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulut pria itu. _

"_Brengsek kau!" dan lagi-lagi tamparan melayang ke pipi putih itu._

"_Apa-apan kau ini? Bukankah sama saja jika kau bunuh diri" _

"_Setidaknya aku bisa menemaninya jika aku mati bersama anak ini. Aku bukan manusia sepertimu"_

_Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak berfikir panjang, ia melihat mata gadis itu dalam-dalam. Harus ia akui ia adalah manusia brengsek tapi kini ia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Ia panik, dan frustasi. Setitik rasa bersalah menjalari hatinya dan semakin melebar. Ia tahu ia harus bertanggung jawab tapi ia juga tidak bisa menginggalkan kehidupannya. Tarik menarik terjadi didalam hatinya hingga ia akhirnya memutuskan._

_Ditarik lembut tubuh itu dan membalutnya dalam dekapan. Gadis itu menanggis di pelukannya, tapi ia tidak meronta._

"_Maafkan aku, aku tak tahu apa yang aku fikirkan saat ini—" di elus pelan helaian pink itu "Aku tahu aku tak seharusnya mengatakan itu padamu, maafkan aku"_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya "Maksudmu?"_

"_Aku minta maaf, dan izinkan aku memperbaiki kesalahanku. Aku akan menikahimu dan mencoba menjadi ayah untuk anak kita"_

_Sasuke tahu, jika ada tempat yang lebih buruk dari neraka maka disanalah tempatnya kelak karena ia telah menghianati dua orang yang sangat ia cintai dan membohongi seorang gadis yang hanya meminta ketulusan hatinya. _

_Maafkan aku Kami-sama_

* * *

Naruto terdiam.

Pikirannya kacau, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dihadapannya Sakura menunduk dalam, ia memainkan ujung blouse yang ia kenakan. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka untuk bebeapa saat sampai akhirnya Naruto menemukan kata-kata kembali.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Tanyanya lemah

Sakura hampir menanggis saat itu juga melihat wajah tersakiti Naruto, ia merasa menjadi wanita paling jahat. Ia perebut suami orang, ia tahu itu. Jika saja saat itu ia tahu Sasuke sudah menjalin hubungan pernikahan.

"Kami berdua mabuk saat itu, sumpah aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah bersamamu"

"Dia tidak menceritakan apapun? Bahkan saat kalian menikah?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Sasuke tak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kehidupannya yang lampau, yang ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tua sasuke sudah tiada dan mereka harus menikah secara diam-diam karena Sasuke tidak ingin diketahui oleh Kakaknya, Kakak yang menurut ceritanya telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya.

Tentu saat itu ia tidak merasak curiga bahkan ia merasa tersanjung karena dimatanya Sasuke mencoba melindunginya dari sosok pembunuh berdarah dingin. Kini ia merasa bodoh dan dipermainkan bahkan kini ia tak yakin ia bisa mempercayai Sasuke lagi,

"Aku mengetahui kebenaran yang sesungguhnya saat aku melihat handphone Sasuke, semua panggilanmu" Jelasnya lagi.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi "dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia bekerja, biasanya ia kembali saat malam."

Naruto tak habis fikir bisa-bisanya Sasuke membuat kebohongan sempurna seperti ini. Ia bahkan tidak pindah tempat kerja.

"Naruto-san boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Apa yang akan anda lakukan setelah ini?" Entah kenapa Naruto membaca rasa takut di raut wajah itu.

"Aku punya masalah yang harus kuselesaikan dengannya"

Tangis gadis itu tiba-tiba meledak.

"Kumohon, kau boleh membenciku tapi aku mohon kepadamu jangan rebut Sasuke dariku. Aku butuh dia, anakku butuh dia" Sakura tahu apa yang ia katakan itu gila. Naruto tidak pernah merebut Sasuke, ia lah yang merebut Sasuke dari pemuda itu tapi entah kenapa akalnya memaksanya untuk berfikir sebaliknya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintainya" ujar Sakura pelan

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri kursi Sakura "Kuberi tahu kau sesuatu Sakura" ujarnya dingin.

"Bohong jika aku tidak marah padamu saat ini, tapi ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Aku memang pernah mencintai pria namun setelah apa yang terjadi kini aku sadar jika aku tidak mungkin terus mencintainya. Aku akan menemuinya dan menyelesaikan urusanku dengannya, setelah itu—"

Naruto menatap lekat mata gadis itu mencoba menyalurkan emosinya melewati kontak mata dan sukses membuat Sakura diam terpaku.

"Setelah itu aku akan membiarkanmu memilikinya, semoga kau bahagia dengannya"

Dan dengan kalimat itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku.

* * *

A/N:

Astaga, apa yang Nikun tulis sih?

Maaf updatenya rada lama, tugas lagi menumpuk tapi Nikun berusaha untuk tetap update.

Review dan Saran sangat membantu Nikun mengembangkan cerita \(^_^)/


End file.
